


s (e) x t i n g

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Cuando su móvil le avisó de la llegada de un mensaje de Younghyun a media madrugada, Wonpil creyó que aquel necesitaba ayuda con la letra de alguna canción que estuviera escribiendo.Younghyun necesitaba ayuda, pero no exactamente con la letra de alguna canción.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 7





	s (e) x t i n g

  
  
¿Estás dormido? — Wonpil entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la punzante luz que poseía la pantalla de su móvil y al encontrarlo imposible, optó por tomar sus anteojos, los cuales estaban a punto de caer de su buró.—  
  
Lo estaba hasta hace dos minutos que me despertó un mensaje de alguien... 🙄😤 —El tecladista respondió, escribiendo con prisa y más sueño que nada.— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás teniendo problema con alguna letra o se te ocurrió algo nuevo?  
  
Dos minutos pasaron y los puntos suspensivos intermitentes indicaban que Younghyun aún se encontraba escribiendo. ¿Tan grave era la situación que tardaba tanto en escribir?  
  
  
Tengo un problema, Wonpil. —Respondió Kang al fin.  
  
  
¿Un problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte, Hyung?  
Supongo que puedo ya que me hablaste, ¿cierto?  
Qué bobo.  
¿Deseas que vaya a tu habitación?  
¿Le colocaste candado a la puerta?

  
Si puedes ayudarme, Pil.  
Desde tu habitación.  
Dame un momento, enviaré algo.  
  
¿Me enviarás la letra en la que trabajas, Hyung?  
  
Creo que será algo mejor.

¿Algo mej--- La respuesta de Wonpil se vio interrumpida por la imagen que envió el bajista. Aún y cuando la habitación de Younghyun se encontraba casi a oscuras, la leve luz que entraba de la ventana le permitía a Wonpil descifrar el problema de aquel que se encontraba plasmado en aquella fotografía. Y es que entre las manos del bajista, yacía el miembro de Younghyun erecto, reflejando la desesperación y necesitad que tenía por recibir atención.

Wonpil mordió su labio inferior, notando como el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de poco en poco y como una leve calidez comenzó a adueñarse de la parte baja de su abdomen.  
  
  
Hyung...  
  
Te necesito, Pil...  
Necesito que tus labios me ayuden...  
¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste aquella vez con tu lengua?  
  
Hyung  
  
Desearía que me la estuvieras chupando, Wonpil.  
Follar tu boca como hace mucho no, que comiences a usar aquella palabra que me pone tantísimo  
¿Recuerdas cuál era?

Sí... Daddy  
  
Ugh, Wonpil.  
Quiero follarte duro.  
  
Hyung

Así como aquella ocasión en la que Jaehyung nos descubrió  
  
Hyung  
  
O cuando lo hicimos en la cama de Sungjin  
  
Hyung  
  
O sobre la batería de Dowoon

HYUNG  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Abre tu habitación.  
Me encargaré en persona de tu problema.


End file.
